Le sentiment de ne pas être aimé est la plus grande des pauvretés
by Maggie La Rigolote
Summary: Merope aimait si fort Thomas ! Si fort ! Et elle portait leurs bébé ! Une petite part de Merope et de Thomas... dans son ventre ! Un instant de bonheur dans une vie misérable. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.


Amis du jours, bonjours. Amis du soir, bonsoir !

Voici un petit OS sur le couple Merope x Tom Riddle Senior !

Un moment de répit dans une existence misérable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant le paysage typiquement anglais de la région sud de l'ancien Tir Na Nog, ce fut au tour d'une maison au style victorien des plus jolie d'être à son tour, éclairé des rayons chaleureux du soleil.

Ces derniers pénétrant petit à petit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et réchauffant les pièce un peut trop grande pour garder la chaleur, un silence confortable régnait alors dans la maison bourgeoise, seul le tic-tac d'une horloge dans le cellier osait déranger la quiétude matinale qui c'était installé.

Dans une pièce, un peu plus loin ce trouvait alors une chambre. Tout aussi spacieuse et élégante que le reste du bâtiment, elle comportait de nombreuses affaires comme une immense garde robe, des canapés, une petite bibliothèque, des tapis recouvrant le parquet en bois sombre donnant un air chaleureux dans cette chambre, une cheminée dont les bûches roussie gisaient depuis des mois dans l'attente de nouveau s'enflammer pour réchauffer les corps et les esprits.

Une table de nuit de chaque côté du lit, celle près de la jeune femme possédait alors un bijoux bien particulier. Tout en or, avec une chaîne faite dans un métal bien particulier, reposait au bout de cette dernière un socle qui s'ouvrait avec comme décoration de gemmes verte, un serpent.

Le collier de Salazar Serpentard.

Il y avait également un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps impeccable et chaud à souhait. Et dans ses draps, ce tenaient deux corps, nu. Endormie, la silhouette d'une femme mince aux long cheveux noir, presque terne, était étendu là, près du corps lui aussi endormi d'un homme très beau et brun, qui avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Les rideaux fermé, un fin filet de lumière vint alors osé pénétré dans la pièce pour venir jusqu'au visage détendu de la jeune femme qui se mit à grimacer devant cette gêne.

Et ce qui devait arrivé,arriva. Ouvrant ses yeux aux pupilles fuyante, la silhouette féminine soupira de déception de s'être réveillé à cause de la lumière du soleil, préférant sans doute dormir, comme tout le monde. Et c'est ce qu'elle voulu faire.

Refermant ses paupière, prête à se rendormir, la jeune femme ne bougea plus. Puis, aussitôt qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux, elle les rouvrit !

Attrapant les draps qui couvraient son corps nue, elle tira dessus pour voir un petit ventre rond, couvert par le bras lourd et endormie de la personne avec qui elle partageait son lit. Maladroite, elle attendis quelques instant, guettant la réaction de son époux qui dormait visiblement encore, et doucement, retira son bras de son ventre.

Sortant du lit dans la plus grande des discrétions, la femme enceinte partit alors vers la suite parentale qui réservait une belle salle de bain. Encore un peu engourdie par le sommeil, Merope Riddle, née Gaunt, bailla discrètement, la main devant sa bouche et s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Se penchant sur le côté, elle attrapa le mètre mis à disposition et c'est légèrement impatiente qu'elle le fit passer autour de son ventre.

Une exclamation de surprise franchis alors ses lèvres ! Elle avait prit 1 taille et demi en plus !

Quelle bonne nouvelle, son ventre grossissait bien !

Heureuse, un sourire timide étira ses traits marqué par la vie et reposa le mètre à sa place. Se rapprochant de la baignoire, elle fit coulé de l'eau et posa ses fesses sur le rebord de la baignoire, patientant. Ses mains sur son ventre rond, elle ce trouvait à 5 mois de grossesses et son ventre rond était bien visible sans pour autant être imposant comme à 8 ou 9 mois.

Caressant la peau nue de son ventre avec une douceur étonnante, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire toute seule.

Un bébé. Son bébé. Le sien.

Comme elle était heureuse ! Elle vivait dans une belle maison avec un mari aimant et elle attendait leurs enfant. Elle qui n'avait jamais goûté à toute cette chance en devenait presque ivre de bonheur ! En plus, elle en avait parlé avec les domestiques et d'après la forme que prenait son ventre, nul doute que ce sera un petit garçon ! Oh comme elle avait hâte ! Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ressemble à son père ! La baignoire assez remplie, elle se glissa dans l'eau brûlante et soupira de bonheur. Son dos commençait un peut à lui faire mal a force de poter une charge qui s'alourdissait de jours en jours, petit à petit mais jamais pour rien au monde, elle ne remontrait le temps. Alors qu'elle profitait du bain, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui parvint aux oreilles, lui faisant ouvrir ses yeux spéciaux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.

 ** **\- Je peu**** ** **x**** ** **te rejoindre ?****

 ** **\- Merope veux bien, T**** ** **h**** ** **om**** ** **as**** ** **.****

Bougeant un peu, elle laissa son mari s'installer dans son dos et vint reposer son dos contre sa poitrine finement musclé.

 ** **\- Tout va bien avec le bébé ?****

 ** **\- Tout va bien avec le bébé. Ce sera sûrement un petit garçon.****

Un petit rire vint franchir ses lèvres en sentant son cou et ses hanches êtres agressé de légères caresses qui la chatouillaient.

 ** **-**** ** **E**** ** **t toi ?****

Relevant sa tête en arrière pour croiser des yeux brun, elle gonfla des joues et son mari, rigola.

 ** **\- Je n'ai rien dis sur ton poids. C'est normal pour une grossesses, de prendre du poids mais ce n'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plus à aimer.****

Souriant, le futur père croisa alors le regard étrange de Merope et demanda, curieux.

 ** **\- Quoi ?****

 ** **\- Tom, tu aime Merope ? Tu l'aime.****

 ** **\- Bien sur je t'aime, pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que toi, Merope.****

La serrant un peu contre elle, la mère du futur Lord Voldemort, Mage Noir le plus terrifiant et puissant, eut alors un sourire ravie aux lèvres, répondant aux baiser de son époux.

 ** **\- Merope t'aime aussi Tom ! Si fort !****

Par Merlin comme elle était heureuse !

 _Faites que ce bonheur ne s'arrête jamais._


End file.
